Two Worlds, One Enemy
by Emura
Summary: The Spirit Gang is sent on a mission to Camp Half-Blood to protect a young demigod by the name of Percy Jackson and the rest of the camp from an evil force that wishes to destroy all humanity. What happens when the two teams meet. Read and find out!


**A/N: Holy crack a new story from me! Lol this story is a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and the Percy Jackson series. The plot takes place after the dark tournament and after The Last Olympian, but before the Sensui saga and The Lost Hero.**

**Please Enjoy!**

A ringing came from Yusuke's pocket. "Damn it what does that brat want now?" He was hanging out on the school's roof, skipping class as usual. The last thing he wanted was to talk to his boss. Opening his communicator he gave a less than pleasant greeting, "What do you want diaper breath, I'm busy!"

"I'm not sure if skipping class counts as being busy, Yusuke." He said, ignoring the insult. "I need you to meet with the others and I in my office. I have a very important mission for you that needs to be discussed in person. Botan will be there soon to pick you up."

Yusuke scoffed at that, since when was one of their missions not considered important. But before he could reply that he wasn't interested, as usual, Koenma canceled the call, leaving Yusuke staring at a fuzzy screen.

"Well isn't that just peachy, wonder what it is this time and who's ass I'm gonna kick?" He said as he pocketed the communicator. Suddenly from nowhere, a bubbly woman with blue hair, dressed in a pink kimono and sitting on a floating ore, appeared next to the upset teen.

"Ready to go Yusuke?" She said grinning.

Yusuke nearly fell over at her sudden appearance. "Gah, Botan don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He yelled, quickly recovering.

"Come on we need to get going. Lord Koenma said he told you I was coming, and we are running late!" And with that she grabbed his hand and took off into the sky, Yusuke screaming that she was crazy as they flew.

-In Koenma's office-

Yusuke was still muttering profanities as he and Botan walked into the Spirit World Prince's office. Looking up from the ground he noticed that the whole team was there, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and himself. Upon noticing this he got a bit more serious, Koenma never called on all of them unless it was a very serious mission.

"So glad you could join us, now on to business." Koenma said as he set down a document. "Tell me, what all do you know of Greek mythology?"

They all looked at him in confusion, the same thought crossing their minds, where in the world was this going?

Kurama was the first to answer. "According to the stories, there is what is known as the Big Three. The Big Three consist of three brothers. The brothers are Zeus, God of the Sky and ruler of the other gods, Poseidon, God of the Sea, and Hades, God of the Underworld. Ever since they overthrew their father, Kronos, they have been at war with each other, struggling for power. The other gods tend to side with one or another on certain matters, but do not often get involved themselves. But that is all they are, stories."

Koenma nodded. "True on all accounts, except for one." The others looked at him, confused. Kurama was never wrong. Not to mention they had all heard of the Greek gods at one time or another, and what they heard was no different than what Kurama had said.

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara said. "We just went over all that in school, and what Kurama said was pretty much text book. How is he wrong?"

Koenma sighed. "Calm down, I said he was right on all but one account. They are not stories, the Greek gods are real."

You could hear a pin drop, that was how quiet the room got. They all look dumbfounded, like they couldn't believe the information they had just received. Surprisingly, Hiei was the first to recover.

"Nice try, but do you honestly expect us to believe that there are other gods besides your father?" He said, glaring at the price.

"I had a good feeling that would be your response, and as future ruler it is even hard for me to admit that there are other gods out there besides dear old dad." Koenma said, folding his hands. "The truth is my father's kingdom only reaches so far around the world. North America is the one place my father has no control. Instead it is controlled by the Greek Gods, ruled more specifically by Zeus."

Yusuke shook his head; the whole lecture was giving him a headache. "I still don't see what this has to do with us."

"Again I thought you would say that." Koenma said as he turned on the screen behind him. Clicking a button on his remote, a picture of a young man appeared. He seemed to be around 16 years old, with jet-black hair and sea green eyes. "This is Percy Jackson. He seems to be the target of an evil creature that has yet to be determined. Your mission is to go to the camp he is currently at and protect him."

"Hey Koenma, I got a question," said Kuwabara. "If these gods are so powerful, why can't they protect him? I mean shouldn't they have some sort of force like us to protect this guy?"

"For once the fool has a good point, I don't see why we are needed." Hiei said, quickly growing bored with the meeting and losing his patience.

"Yes one would think that but the problem is that they don't, at least not like we do. You see their 'protection force' is humans, well half-humans, called demigods. A demigod is the child of a human and a god, and the problem is that Percy is one of those children." Koenma said, shocking the group even further.

"So let me get this straight, you want us to go to America and protect some kid from a guy who you have no information on?" Yusuke asked.

"What exactly would be our cover?" Said Kurama. It was the beginning of the summer in the USA so an exchange school cover would be hard to believe.

"I've already taken care of that so don't worry about it. I've already convinced your families you are just taking a summer long, work related vacation of sorts." Koenma said.

"Uh I don't know about the rest of you but I know I don't speak English and I have a good feeling the Urameshi doesn't either." Said a very frustrated Kuwabara. He wasn't thrilled he would have to be in another country all summer, let alone one where he didn't speak the language.

"Again he has a point." Said Kurama. "Hiei and myself both speak English fluently, but I have to agree I will be very shocked if Yusuke speaks it as well, no offense."

"None taken." Said Yusuke. "I don't speak it either so ya that will be a bit of an issue."

Koenma merely chuckled. "Do you really think I would assign you to a mission like this one without taking into something like that into consideration?" he asked, somewhat chiding the young spirit detective for assuming he was stupid. He pulled out two dog tag necklaces (idea is thanks to my roommate, though at first she wanted them to wear cowboy hats -.-;) that had something in another language etched into them.

Koenma handed one to Yusuke and the other to Kuwabara. "Put those on. They are engraved with a Greek language spell that will allow you to speak and understand English." He said as they put them on.

"Now you leave in a week. Botan will give you a list of everything you need to bring and the camp will give you the rest. You will be flying from Japan to New York where the camp will pick you up." Hiei glared at that. He hated flying.

"Now do you have any questions? Otherwise you are free to go," said Koenma.

They all turned to leave before Yusuke looked back. "Just one question. What is the name of the place we are going to?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

And with that Yusuke nodded and left the castle with the others. Their lives had just become interesting.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me in a review your comments, questions, concerns, and random thoughts. **

**Sorry for any structural errors, it has been a long time since I have written a fanfiction (that wasn't complete crack) and the person that usually does my beta work does not care for Yu yu hakusho or the Percy Jackson series so….A BETA POSITION IS OPEN!**

**Also I need ideas on pairings. I'm a big Yusuke/Keiko fan so no Yusuke pairing, also I will not separate Percabeth, so no for them too, but everyone else is fair game! Once I get some more pairing ideas I'll put up a poll!**

**Oh one last thing, the title has nothing to do with Tarzan. I literally sat for an hour trying to come up with a darn title besides "the Spirit Gangs goes to Came Half-Blood" and that was the only other thing that came to me. It wasn't until after I wrote it that I realized it sounded just like "Two worlds, one family" from Tarzan lol.**

**Next chapter should be up soon! Until then please review!**


End file.
